A New World
by chas3r
Summary: The kingdom of Troy has always been dominated by men. In this story, an adaptation of the storyline and the introduction of new characters bring some heart into this warcentered tale.
1. A Father's Longing

**Hi everyone! This is my firs stab at fiction writing. I hope it doesn't suck as much. Anyway, this is the first chapter that introduces the main characters. The following chapters will have more action in it, I think. So please read it and review please! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except the ones I created I suppose, parts of the story are taken from the movie. Yada yada yada.**

A warm breeze floated into the open and majestic palace. It rustled the leaves of the plants, the ruffles of the elaborate tapestries, and the long, white robes of the king of Troy, Priam. He stared out unto the vast lands littered with bustling markets, wooden houses, and green pastures – Troy.

He rested his palms on the stone balustrade of the balcony and felt its warmth soothing. The king enjoyed waking up every morning for it is his favorite time of the day. He takes pleasure in seeing his kingdom, the place he grew in, fought for, and ruled over, as it starts its day in every household. He is proud of what he made Troy into.

He spent years defending this once frail and diminutive kingdom. Now, he is king of the greatest force in the East. Kings from all around tremble at the sound of his name and the sight of Troy. He took pleasure in the fact that Troy has garnered such power under his sovereignty.

But despite all that, the king remained to be a diplomatic ruler, preferring peace to war. He coursed everything through speech, only resulting to war when absolutely necessary. He was never the cause of conflicts, but Troy always won her battles.

Now, his time as king is nearing its end. The fate of Troy will soon rest in the hands of his eldest son, Hector. Hector was deemed to be one of the greatest warriors, another fact that the king is proud of. Hector is gallant and regal. The people of Troy look at him in awe and deep admiration. Hector has led Troy to thousands of victories; he is an honorable and noble man watched and blessed by the patron of Troy, Apollo.

Paris, his younger son, is much different from Hector. Paris' love is for the arts and, according to rumor, women. The king shook his head slightly at this thought. How many times has he heard of Paris' escapades with the daughters and ladies of different kingdoms? But, nevertheless, Paris has shown great loyalty to Troy. The king is confident that his younger son will be his brother's right-hand man, and, together, they will bring Troy to greater glory.

The king heaved a deep and heavy sigh. The palace feels so empty without his daughter's merry laughter and bright smile. Priam was used to not seeing his sons for long periods of time. As the princes and emissaries of the king, it was their duty to travel to foreign lands. But this was a first for his youngest child, Philana. She had somehow convinced the king and her brothers to let her join the voyage to Sparta. Priam unwillingly let Philana go, and, now, he regrets his decision.

Philana's existence is a whole new story. She was born years after Paris, when the king and queen were at the prime of their lives. Priam considered Philana's birth a curse, for with it came the death of his beloved wife. Never had he felt such sorrow and isolation, a feeling that spread throughout the whole kingdom.But looking at his dear newborn's face, Priam felt a new kind of bliss. The birth of Philana may be a curse, but the king's daughter was a precious gem. She was the gods' gift to Troy, for bearing a child at the queen's age at the time was close to impossible. Nobody thought that Philana would survive, but now she is the apple of everyone's eyes – a little girl who has grown into one of Troy's most beautiful women. Young as she was, Philana already resembles her late mother, all except for those piercing blue eyes – a distinguishing characteristic that only the king and his daughter possess. Philana used to be the king's constant companion during the long absences of his sons. Now, the king has to let go of another beloved one for the fourth time.

It's been three months since the king last saw his children. The king sent them to Sparta where they are to negotiate with its king, Menelaus. Sparta has been Troy's long-time adversary. After years of rivalry, Priam now wishes to draw an alliance and bring peace to both kingdoms.

The king decided to leave his quiet chambers and headed for the royal gardens. The gardens bring fond memories to the king. This is where the whole family spent most of their time, talking and merry-making. Every room in the palace has a direct passage to the garden, something that the residents of the palace enjoy. He leisurely walked from his room, along the short hall, and into the grand circle – a large, circular garden that breaks into small bush or tree-lined pathways that lead to other gardens. The grand circle bathed in the morning sun.

The king took the pathway to his right and walked the familiar path he has walked everyday for three months. It led to a small clearing, where a grand tree, surrounded by grass, stood in the middle – the Trojan tree.

The king approached the tree and touched its rough bark. He remembered the night before his children left for Sparta. Philana had led him through the same path and into the same clearing. Right in the middle was a sapling standing beside freshly dug dirt. Philana was beaming at her father.

"What is this, Philana?" the king had said.

"I want this to be our tree," the princess had answered. "I know you will be by yourself for the first time, and I don't want you to feel lonely."

Together, the two of them planted the sapling - the Trojan tree as Philana fondly called it. Philana made her father swear to take care of the tree personally, for the tree stands for his love for his children and their love for their father. The more the tree grows, the more their love grows. The king kept his promise, and intends to keep it for as long as he lives.

Priam leaned against the trunk and allowed his thoughts to drown him. He closed his eyes thinking of how fast his children grow. He regrets not being able to spend much time with Hector and Paris. It was while the two princes were growing that Troy needed the king the most. The princes grew in the presence of soldiers and high priests training them for battle while the king spent all his time in conference with other kingdoms. He did not see his sons grow into the noble men they are now. When Philana was born, he swore to himself not to make the same mistake. He spent every moment that he could with Philana, especially that his wife has gone, and the king and princess had grown very close. The king witnessed every event in Philana's life and he was proud. Now, Priam is finding it agonizing to let her go.

The king looked up and saw white specks among the green leaves. _Our tree has born flowers_, the king thought. He smiled to himself knowing how happy it would make his children feel.


	2. Across the Aegean

Menelaus, the king of Sparta, stood at the head of the massive table that spanned the length of the hall lit by torches. Beside him sat his wife, Helen, the only one dressed in white and rumored to be the most beautiful woman on earth. Menelaus was already half drunk, but Helen has not touched the plates of delicious food in front of her.

The grand feast was in honor of Sparta's venerated guests - the children of the Trojan king. Hector sat at Menelaus' right hand, beside him sat Philana, and opposite the two sat Paris. Everyone in the banquet hall appeared to fully enjoy the feast except for Philana who truly felt out of place.

"We've had our conflicts before, it's true. We've fought many battles, Sparta and Troy, and fought well!" boomed Menelaus.

The crowd replied with drunken cheers, which sent shivers down Philana's spine. She wanted to leave the banquet hall and its drunkards as soon as possible. Sensing the young princess' unease, Hector held Philana's hand and gave her a small smile. Philana smiled back reluctantly.

"But I've always respected your father," continued Menelaus, addressing the Trojans. "Priam is a good man, a good king. I respected him as an adversary, and I respect him now as my ally."

Menelaus grabbed a goblet of wine and held it in midair. All, aside from Philana and Helen, followed suit.

"Young princess," said Menelaus as he offered Philana his goblet, "Come drink with us!"

Philana was about to answer when Hector lowered Menelaus' hand. Hector raised his own goblet and said, "To peace between Troy and Sparta!"

"May the gods keep the wolves in the hills and the women in our beds!" replied Menelaus. The king and princes drank deeply and slammed their empty cups on the table.

The musicians stroke up their instruments and servants roamed the hall filling goblets with wine. A handmaid led dozens of attractive young women into the banquet hall, which the drunken soldiers and the king enthusiastically welcomed.

Philana sighed and shook her head. She thought negotiations were honorable and proper, but what she's seeing is a horde of hungry animals craving for woman flesh.

Hector was about to comfort his silently suffering sister when Menelaus lifted the prince off his seat and grabbed him in a tight hug. For the first time that night, Philana laughed.

Menelaus held Hector's arm and said, "A strong arm. Thank the gods we made peace – I've seen too many of my men struck down by this arm."

"Never again, I hope," Hector replied.

Menelaus motioned to a beautiful young woman and said in Hector's ear, "You see that one over there? I picked her just for you. She's a lioness."

Hector lightly removed himself from Menelaus' grip and said, "My wife waits for me at home."

Menelaus glanced at Helen. "My wife waits for me here," he said in what he thought was a whisper, "but I do know how to enjoy myself."

Overcome with exasperation, Philana made a move to stand when Helen suddenly left her seat and briskly walked out of the hall. Menelaus didn't seem to notice. A few moments after, Paris excused himself from the generals he was talking to and headed for the door. Philana narrowed her eyes and watched as Paris headed to the same direction as Helen.

Philana slowly stood up and followed her brother. She discretely weaved her way through the crowd. As she reached the door, a strong hand held her shoulder. She looked around and saw it was Hector.

"I was just –" Philana began, but Hector shook his head and said, "Let us not draw attention to trouble tonight."

"Does it not bother you?" Philana asked, her voice slightly louder.

Hector bent down, looked Philana straight in the eye, his expression very stern. "Storming after Paris will do us no good," he said softly. He straightened up and said, "For now, we stay put." His usual gentle expression when talking to Philana returned to his face and he said, "How are you fairing this night?"

Philana could not express her goaded feelings with anything but a mocking grunt. Hector let out a sympathetic laugh, understanding how his sister felt.

"This is a joke, Hector," Philana said bitterly. "This whole kingdom is a circus. Look at them!" She gestured towards the drunken soldiers and generals openly molesting the eager young women. "And this is not the first time I've seen them this way."

Hector only shook his head as he gazed at the people around him. He said nothing, but Philana could see the agreement in Hector's eyes.

Not wanting to witness the revolting scene any longer, Philana pulled away from Hector's grip and left the banquet hall. Hector was torn between his duty as a prince to stay and be courteous and his duty as a brother to try and relieve at least one of his siblings of their qualms. After surveying the hall and deciding that no one will notice the disappearance of the Trojans, he followed his sister outside.

Philana stood by an arched window, staring at the billions of twinkling stars scattered across the dark sky. Hector walked towards her slowly and hugged her.

Philana turned to face Hector and saw the familiar knowing look he always has when she does not listen to him. "I want to leave this place," she said.

"Did I not tell you to stay behind?" Hector said failing to mask a sardonic tone.

Philana sighed in defeat and said, "Yes, you're never wrong."

Hector sensed a hint of sarcasm, but he just smiled. Philana hit Hector's arm. "Why did you not tell me how much I will hate these things?" she demanded.

"Because you never listen to your brother," Hector answered half jokingly. "I wanted you to learn a lesson. Now, you finally accept that I'm never wrong."

Philana hit Hector's arm again, clearly annoyed at how her brother is taking this so lightly.

"I don't see why Troy has to ally herself with a kingdom such as this," Philana said disdainfully. She cast a dirty look towards the doors of the banquet hall.

"Philana, watch your words," Hector said sternly. "You should not speak of what you do not know."

"We have been here for three months," Philana answered with equal firmness. "What have they shown us aside from drunkenness and savagery? They will leap at any woman that stands still and drink anything that is poured into their filthy goblets. They treat servants like one would treat a workhorse. Yes, they may be useful with swords in their hands and shields stuck to their arms but they sure lack the necessary intellect that go into battle. They only agreed to this alliance because of fear. They know the next time Troy attacks, Sparta will lose, and it will be the same every time until Sparta finally falls. They will do nothing but use Troy as a defense. We're nothing but their defense."

Philana said her last line with such spite that Hector was taken aback. He never knew that this was what Philana had been thinking about for the past three months. All her somber moments and arrogant behavior finally made sense.

Hector opened his mouth to disagree, but thought the better of it. Try as he may, he cannot deny the fact that part of what Philana said was right. He knew Sparta was using Troy, but peace due to fear was better than any kind of war.

Hector just sighed and put an arm around Philana's shoulder. "Dear sister, you are much too young to worry about these things. You should never have come."

"But I am already here," Philana said sourly.

Hector smiled. His sister's passion amuses him. "I do understand everything that you say," he said gently, "but you must also understand that this is for Troy. We must protect her, at whatever cause and for whatever reason."

"You mistake gallantry for stupidity," Philana said cynically.

"You mistake wisdom for mere sharpness of tongue," Hector answered fiercely, his strong voice echoing through the empty hallway.

Philana was stunned. Hector has never yelled at her before. Philana quickly spun around and headed straight to her sleeping chambers before Hector could stop her. She heard Hector call her several times, and he even attempted to follow her, but she never looked back. When she reached her room, she went through the doorway and harshly closed the wooden door.

* * *

**I hope you liked it!**


	3. Foreshadowing Conflict

The next morning, Hector was in a poignant disposition. He has seen none of his siblings since Philana ran away the night before. He wondered where the two were, but there was no time for worries just yet.

Hector sat opposite Menelaus where they were having their morning meal in the garden. Menelaus was jovially telling stories about Sparta and her battles. Hector sat patiently, nodding and laughing with Menelaus, but he was only partly listening. He was more concerned about Philana and Paris.

Moments later, Paris strode into the gardens and sat beside Hector. Paris enthusiastically greeted Menelaus and hugged his brother. Hector sensed that Paris had a great night, but it was unusually odd that Paris was being joyful given the fact that they will leave Sparta that day.

Paris and Menelaus exchanged good-humored laughs and anecdotes. Several hours have passed and Philana has not yet arrived. A violent laugh from the Menelaus pulled Hector away from his own thoughts.

"Forgive me, Menelaus," Hector said in a distant voice, "but my brother and I need to prepare for our long journey home."

"Ah, not at all!" cried Menelaus. "It's been great pleasure having you here, and it would be my honor to keep you here longer, but you do want to go back to your own land, yes?"

Hector nodded.

"Well," said Menelaus, standing up, "I look forward to our next endeavor, my comrades."

Hector and Paris shook Menelaus' hand and walked inside the palace. Instead of heading towards their separate chambers, Hector roughly pulled Paris into the empty courtyard.

"Have you had enough rest?" Hector asked. "We won't sleep on land again for weeks."

Confused, Paris answered, "I have no trouble sleeping on the seas. The nymphs sing lullabies to me."

"And who sang lullabies to you last night?" said Hector as he lowered his voice.

Paris froze. He searched Hector's eyes, but could not decipher what he was thinking. Regaining composure, he said, "Last night? Last night was the fisherman's wife. A lovely creature."

"I hope you didn't let the fisherman catch you," Hector answered.

"He's more concerned with the fish," Paris answered with a slight hint of spite. Paris started to walk away, but Hector held him.

Hector looked Paris straight in the eye and said, "You do know why we're in Sparta?"

"For peace," Paris answered at once.

"And you do understand," Hector said slowly, "that Menelaus, regardless of his behavior, is a powerful man? And his brother, Agamemnon, commands all the Greek forces?"

Paris stared at Hector and said, "What does this have to do with the fisherman's wife?"

Paris was feigning innocence, but Hector could see right through him. "Paris, you're my brother, and I love you. But if you do anything to endanger Troy, I'll rip your pretty face off your pretty skull," he said dangerously.

Paris stood there for a while, then nodded. He started to walk away when Hector held him again and asked, "Where is Philana?"

Paris' expression darkened and said, "She will come to you when she wants to." Paris walked away, turned around, and said to Hector, "The king may be powerful, but the kingom _is_ weak."

With that, Paris stalked off leaving Hector alone once again in the hallway. Hector heaved a tired sigh.

"Why have they turned against me?" he whispered to himself with exasperation.

Philana had been lying in bed when there was a soft knock on her door. Philana lay very still, wishing the person away.

"Philana?" came Paris' voice.

Philana breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come in," she called as she sat up.

Paris opened the door and entered the room. He was already fully-dressed in his Royal Trojan robes.

"We will be leaving in a while," Paris said gently.

Philana smiled and sat at the edge of her bed. All her belongings have been carried to the ships. All she was waiting for was the moment of departure. Paris sat beside her.

"I can not wait to sail home," Philana said. "I want to see father."

"So do I," Paris answered. "Have you spoken to Hector?"

"I haven't uttered a single word to him," said Philana. She still has not forgiven Hector for the night before.

"You can not stay mad at him for all of eternity," Paris said lightly, putting his arm around Philana.

Philana did not answer.

"Philana…" Paris said, his voice suddenly filled with unease. He turned Philana to face him. Philana saw the uncertainty in Paris' eyes. "I need you to help me," Paris said.

Philana frowned. "What is it?" she asked.

* * *

**I know there aren't any "wow" scenes yet but I'm sure it will come soon. Once again, REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Loss of Peace

Hector was waiting by the dock. He watched as servants loaded their possessions and equipment on the ships. The sun was bright and hot; it was a perfect day for sailing.

As Hector looked towards the direction of the palace, he saw a figure in white robes quickly walking towards the ships – it was Philana.

Hector waited for his sister by the dock, but as Philana neared, Hector could see fear and anger in her eyes.

Philana walked straight past Hector, but Hector seized the princess by the arm and said, "What is the matter?"

Philana looked at Hector. She was clearly battling with herself as to what to say. She opened her mouth several times but no words came out.

"Philana," Hector said gently, loosening his grip on his sister, "tell me."

Philana's eyes began to fill with tears. "Hector," she breathed.

"Hector!" someone called.

Hector turned his head and saw that it was Paris. At that moment, Philana escaped from Hector's hands and dashed up the wooden plank and onto the ship.

Hector looked at Philana with a puzzled expression. When Paris approached him, Hector asked, "What troubles her?"

Paris stared hardly at where Philana ran to and said, "Nothing. She just misses father."

Hector was doubtful about the truth in Paris' words, but he let it go for the mean time.

"Get on board. We will be sailing in a short while," Hector told Paris. Paris nodded and boarded the ship.

After another hour, the ship was ready to set sail. Menelaus and his generals were onboard, bidding the Royal Trojans farewell.

"It was a great honor to have you on our lands!" Menelaus bellowed, hugging Hector, Paris, and Philana one by one.

"We shall meet again, my ally," Hector said as he grasped Menelaus' hand.

"If there is anything you need," said one of the generals, "Sparta will answer."

"Thank you," Hector said, shaking the general's hand. "It is the same with Troy."

"Very well, then!" Menelaus said happily. "Sparta shall not keep you away from your home any longer. Farewell my friends! May the gods watch over your journey."

With a final hug, Menelaus and his generals left the ship. Hector signaled to Tecton, his right-hand-man, to move. With one bellow from Tecton, the sailors started to row, and they were on their way to Troy.

Philana leaned against the ship's paling, staring at the deep, blue sea. The wind was strong and nobody needed to row. Behind her, sailors tended the sails or play dice.

Hector stood beside Philana and said, "The winds are unusually strong, don't you think?"

Philana continued to stare at the sea.

"Just a few more days and we shall see Troy again," Hector continued.

There was still no response from Philana.

Hector sighed and rested his hands on the paling. "Will you never speak to me again?"

"Perhaps one day," Philana said blankly.

Hector got hold of Philana's shoulders and turned her to face him. Philana avoided Hector's eyes.

"I did not mean to raise my voice, Philana. I should not have, but I did. And for that, I ask for your forgiveness," Hector said quietly.

Philana shifted her gaze towards Hector's apologetic eyes. Then, she smiled weakly and embraced her brother.

"Forgive me, brother," Philana said into Hector's chest. "I was not thinking last night."

"No need for woes, Philana," Hector said soothingly. "Last night never was."

Philana smiled at her brother and looked at the sea.

"We have been away from home for too long," Philana said sadly. "How do you think is father doing?"

Hector held his sister tighter. "Do not worry about father," he comforted. "I have no doubt in my mind that he is doing well."

"I miss him so much," Philana sighed. "I'll never come with you on your voyages."

Hector just smiled.

There was a moment of silence before Hector spoke again, "Now, do you want to let me know of your little secret?"  
Hector felt Philana tense up. For a while, Philana seemed at a loss for words, but quickly got over her panic and said simply, "What do you mean?" She didn't quite meet Hector's eyes.

Hector bent down to Philana's height and said to her seriously, "If there is any trouble, I need to know, do you understand?"

Philana looked worried. _He should know_, she thought, _but… I just can't…_

"Hector, I -"

"I see you two have made amends," said Paris from behind.

Philana gasped and quickly turned away from Hector, praying that Hector did not notice her alarm. When she looked up, she saw Paris looking at her pointedly. Their eyes met, and in that single second, they had an understanding. Philana let out a resigned sigh.

Hector pulled out a wooden lion he had been whittling since they arrived in Sparta.

"You still haven't finished?" Philana asked, trying to calm herself down.

"Time escaped me many times," Hector answered lightly. He pulled out a knife and started to carve the lion's mane. "It is almost finished nevertheless."

The three of them stayed silent for a while, Hector whittling the wooden lion while Paris and Philana watched the waves crash into the side of the ship.

"A beautiful morning," Paris said in a far-off voice. "Poseidon has blessed our voyage."

Hector looked at the blue sky for a moment. "Sometimes the gods bless you in the morning and curse you in the afternoon."

Paris watched his brother work the wood. Paris spoke again, only this time, his tone was more somber. "Do you love me, brother?"

Philana glanced at Paris, fearing of what was next to come. Hector rested his knife on the ship's deck and said with a smile, "The last time you asked me that, you were ten years old and had stolen father's horse. What have you done now?"

Paris cast Philana a nervous glance, one that Hector did not fail to notice. Hector's expression darkened, remembering the fear in Philana's eyes before they left Sparta.

"I must show you something," Paris finally said. He walked towards a staircase leading to the bottom deck of the ship. He stopped by the top step and waited for Hector to follow.

Hector hesitated, then followed Paris. Paris then slowly descended the staircase. Philana was only too glad to stay where she was, when Hector turned around.

"Philana, you are not getting away that easily," Hector said seriously.

Reluctantly, Philana strode towards the staircase and dreadfully descended to the bottom deck. Paris was waiting by his cabin door.

Paris took a deep breath before saying, "Before you get angry with me-"

"Open the door," Hector said dangerously.

With a final nod, Paris opened the door. From the shadows in the dark cabin emerged a hooded figure. The figure lowered her hood and revealed the face that was hidden – it was Helen.

Hector stared at Paris in disbelief. Philana, who was fearfully standing behind Hector, could feel her brother's anger emanating from his body.

"If you weren't my brother I'd kill you where you stand," Hector said growled. "Come with me," he said as he grabbed Philana's arm and dragged her up the staircase.

Paris and Helen stood rooted to their spot.

"We'll never have peace," Helen said with fear.

Paris looked into Helen's eyes and said, "I don't want peace. I want you."

* * *

**Sorry if the chapters are a little short. I think a little at a time :)**


	5. All for Love

Last Chapter:

_"If you weren't my brother I'd kill you where you stand," Hector said growled. "Come with me," he said as he grabbed Philana's arm and dragged her up the staircase._

_ Paris and Helen stood rooted to their spot._

_ "We'll never have peace," Helen said with fear._

_ Paris looked into Helen's eyes and said, "I don't want peace. I want you."

* * *

_

Philana stumbled behind Hector, who was pulling her towards the bow of the ship. Hector held Philana up to his face, almost lifting Philana off her feet, and said, "Why didn't you tell me when you had the chance?"

Philana could not answer out of fear. She was gasping for breath, but Hector was more furious than ever.

"Turn us around. Back to Sparta!" Hector yelled to the captain.

"Wait!" Paris called as he hurried towards Hector. His eyes grew wide when he saw how Hector held Philana. Hector was evidently angry.

"You fool!" Hector said as he lowered Philana and spun on Paris.

"Hector, listen to me - "

Hector shoved Paris backwards. Hector's physical power is very apparent. Philana slowly backed away from her brothers. Sailors around them watched in awed silence.

"Do you know what you've done?" yelled Hector. "Do you know how many years our father worked for peace? How many brothers and cousins he lost on the battlefield?"

"I love her," Paris said determinedly.

Hector clenched his fists to control himself. "Say another word and I'll break your arm."

He walked to the edge of the ship and gripped the paling. Paris followed, but before he could talk, Hector said furiously, "This is all a game to you, isn't it? You roam from town to town, bedding merchants' wives and temple maids." Heturned dangerously towards Paris and saidspitefully, "You think you know something about love? What about your father's love? You spat on him when you brought her on this ship. What about love of your country? You'd let Troy burn for this woman."

Paris started to speak, but Hector raised a warning finger and said, "I won't let you start a war for her."

"May I speak?" Paris said. Hector said nothing, and Paris continued, "What you say is true. I've wronged you. I've wronged our father. If you want to bring Helen back to Sparta, so be it. But I go with her."

"To Sparta?" Hector said incredulously. "They will kill you."

"Then I'll die fighting," Paris declared.

Hector let out a mocking laugh. He turned to Paris and said, "That sounds heroic to you, doesn't it? To die fighting. Tell me, little brother, have you ever killed a man?"

"No."

"Have you ever even seen a man die in combat?"

"No."

Hector's face was flushed with anger. Paris tried to avoid his eyes but Hector wouldn't let him.

"I've killed men, brother," Hector said and seized Paris by the arms. "I've watched them dying, I've heard them dying, I've smelled them dying. There's nothing glorious about it, nothing poetic. You think you want to die for love, but you know nothing about dying. You know nothing about love!"

Paris faltered for a moment, but said, "All the same, I go with her."

Hector released his brother and stared at the sea.

"I won't ask you to fight my war," Paris said resolutely.

Hector shook his head, still staring at the sea. "You already have," he said darkly. For a long moment, Hector remained silent. Finally, he turned to the captain and said, "To Troy." Hector left for his cabin.

Paris sighed and leaned against the ship's paling. At the other side of the ship, he saw Philana. She had been watching them. Hurt and sadness exuded from her, then she turned around and walked away.


	6. Wishing

Last chapter:

_Hector confronts Paris about his stupidity. He is left with no choice but to go back to Troy and expect the worst to happen._

* * *

A shrill and delighted laugh rang through the empty corridor. King Priam smiled at the sound he so often hears. He tore his gaze away from the city which he had been watching through the window to turn and see his adored grandson in the arms of his mother.

"A fair night we have, my lord," said Andromache, Hector's wife, with an elegant bow.

"So it is," the king said, taking his grandson in his own arms. "Ah, my Scamandrios." The little child laughed gaily and lifted the dampened spirits of the king.

Andromache smiled warmly. "You bring a smile to his face."

"Well," said the king, chuckling, "this boy seems to smile at everyone and everything he sets his eyes on."

"I was speaking to my son, my lord," said Andromache.

The king's smile faltered. "I see," the king sighed deeply.

Andromache touched the king's arm. "My lord, father, I see sadness in your eyes all the time."

The king gazed into Scamandrios' eyes. "It is hard to live your life without the people you live for in your midst," he said slowly. He kissed Scamandrios' forehead, then looked at Andromache. "When your little boy grows up and becomes as great as his father, you will understand."

The wind rustled Andromache's locks as she walked to the window. "I already do, father." She stared longingly out the perfect black sky. A stray tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away.

The king walked slowly to his daughter-in-law's side. For a while,neither of themspoke, each one seemed deep in thought. Scamandrios' moan and soft giggle took the princess and the king out of their reverie.

Andromache gazed fondly at her son's gleeful face. The child was nuzzling against his grandfather's beard, which, in turn, made Priam laugh.

"How I envy my son," Andromache said. "He is not aware of the absence of his father. Look how happy he is."

"But think about Hector," Priam answered. "It must sadden him to know that his son does not miss him."

Andromache turned her eyes towards the floor, her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment. "I didn't think of it that way, my lord," she whispered.

"There, there, Andromache," the king said soothingly. "Your love for my son is the most important thing." He handed Scamandrios back to Andromache. The child's eyes twinkled.

The king kissed Andromache on the cheek and said, "Sadness and longing always gives way to happiness."

Andromache nodded. "I just hope they return soon," she said with a smile.

The king sighed deeply. "Once again, only time will tell."

Andromache gazed once again out the window and said, "If only they were sailing home right now, I would sleep more peacefully." She bowed once more to the king and headed to her chamber.

The king stood there a moment longer, his eyes staring at the dark night sky. His longing for his children has weighed so heavily in his heart that he has isolated himself from his kingdom.

"Almighty gods and goddesses," the king whispered blankly, "bring them home."

* * *

**Thanks Queen Arwen and Priestess for your reviews! I really appreciate it.**

**Sorry it takes me so long to update. I'm kinda busy with other things, though I'd rather do this! Anyway, this was just an "extra" chapter to not focus on the Trojan children all the time. The next chapter will be up very soon. I've already started on it. Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Brotherly Love

Last chapter:

_Back in Troy, Andromache and King Priam share their sentiments about the long absence of their loved ones.

* * *

_

Philana stood outside Hector's cabin door. Her hand was poised to knock, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. Not only was she riddled with guilt for what she had done, or rather failed to do, but she was frightened of his brother more than anything else. There was so much anger in his eyes and spite in his words. The only time she has seen her brother that way was when he is in battle.

Now, Philana was about to enter the room of an enraged warrior. _I must be foolish to do this_, she thought to herself. She took one deep breath to calm her nerves and her knuckles made contact with the door.

Philana knocked three times, but there was no answer. She knocked again, but still nothing happened. She pressed her ear against the door, but she couldn't hear any movement from inside.

"Hector?" she called softly, half of her wishing Hector was there so she could speak with him, half of her glad that he didn't answer.

Philana was about to leave when she heard the door being opened. She froze in her spot and her body tensed up when she heard Hector call her name.

She turned around slowly and saw Hector in the doorway, but said nothing. He only wore loose trousers and was clearly ready to go to bed. Philana stared at his bare chest and immediately she was more frightened. He has such a strong physique and Philana was sure that Hector could snap her in half in less than a second if he wanted to. Hector held the door open for her and looked at her expectantly.

Without looking at her brother, Philana walked inside the room and stood by the window. At least there, if she couldn't think of anything to say, she would just look out the sea. Hector closed the door and stood in the middle of the room, a good distance away from Philana. He waited for Philana to speak.

All of a sudden, Philana's mind seemed to go blank. She had worked out her words before she decided to go to Hector. She had thought of what to say and how to say it, but she seemed to have forgotten everything. She shook slightly, part of it out of fear, part of it out of exhaustion from the day's events.

Sensing that Hector was still waiting for her, Philana opened her mouth, but the only thing that came out was a hushed "I'm sorry."

Hector didn't say anything. He sat heavily at the foot of his bed and placed his head in his hands.

Philana struggled to fight back her tears. It killed her to see her brother in such a troubled position, and she knew she had something to do with it.

"Philana," Hector said hoarsely after a while. He looked up at her, and Philana immediately saw the weariness in his eyes. For a second, Hector and Philana just stared at each other, unsure of what to do. Then, a small smile broke into Hector's face and he opened his arms.

A sudden rush of relief and happiness flowed into Philana's body as she keenly jumped into Hector's arms and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. She broke away from Hector and knelt on the bed beside her brother.

"You silly girl," Hector said tiredly as he lifted his sister and placed her on his lap, just as he always did when she was younger. Philana looked so small and fragile against the majesty of Hector.

Philana rested her head on Hector's shoulder. A whole Trojan army couldn't give her as much security and protection as Hector gives her.

"I'm sorry, Hector," Philana said, losing her battle against her tears. "I should have told you, and I wanted to, I just wasn't sure what would happen if I did."

"I don't blame you," Hector said reassuringly, gently wiping Philana's tears off her face. "There is nothing we could do now, in any case."

"And thank you for not breaking my neck."

"Philana," Hector said in amazement, "I would never do that to you."

Philana smiled, then her expression became serious. "What would happen now?" Philana asked.

Hector sighed. "It is not for me to say." He knew exactly what would happen, but he was not about to voice it out to Philana.

"Surely, Menelaus would find out. Even he is not that daft," Philana said infuriatingly.

Hector laughed softly. "Why do you hate that man so much?"

"Because he is ugly and stupid and mean and evil," Philana answered stubbornly, her mouth pouting.

Hector gave out a real laugh now. "Now where is that clever little lady I spoke to in Sparta? The one who had bigger words to say than 'ugly, stupid, mean, and evil'?"

Philana smiled at her brother. She knew she was being childish, but at least she made her brother laugh. With her head still on Hector's shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his torso and closed her eyes.

"Poor big brother," she said absently, her mind slowly drifting away.

"Why do you say that?" Hector whispered, seeing that his sister is falling asleep.

Philana yawned and snuggled against Hector. "So many people commit so many mistakes, but it is always you who has to fix them; the one person who never committed a mistake." Philana sighed deeply. Her breathing slowed down, and she slept contently in Hector's arms.

Hector wrapped his arms around his sister and rocked her gently back and forth. He rested his chin on Philana's forehead and closed his eyes. Everything did fall in his hands, no matter whose fault it was. And now, another deadly mistake must be smoothed out, and he didn't know how to.

He looked down at Philana's peaceful face. It has been a long time since he last saw Philana sleep, since he last held her in his arms like he was doing now. He suddenly realized how much time he spent away from Troy. She looked so innocent and vulnerable, but she was wise way beyond her years. She was growing up, and Hector wasn't sure if he wanted her to.

Still rocking his sister, Hector's mind traveled back to his home. With everything he had to do and still needed to do, he has not thought of his family for a long time. In the silence and stillness of his room, he could now clearly see the face of his own child. Scamandrios had just been born for two weeks when he left for Sparta. How he ached to see his son now.

Then he thought of Andromache. Hector loved her so. Everything about her soothed him, from the very insides of his body to his skin. Andromache was his angel.

Finally, he thought about his father, and his heart sank. He has been alone for three months, and now they're coming back with bad news. Three months have gone to waste. Peace will not reign.

Hector has given up on being angry at his brother. Anger will lead him nowhere. With this in mind, he gently set Philana on the bed. He covered her with a soft blanket and kissed her gently on the forehead. He took a seat on the chair by the window, contemplating on his thoughts. After a moment or so, he finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**As promised, this chapter came more quickly. The future chapters..well, we'll have to see first hehe. I seem to be focusing more on Philana than anyone else, but that's because she's my own character and I know and could relate to her a whole lot more than the other characters. And they will be returning to Troy very soon. I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**And thanks again to Queen Arwen and Lily for reviewing! Thank you, thank you!**


	8. Home at Last

Last chapter:

_Hector and Philana resolve their conflict. Hector longs for home.

* * *

_

Andromache strolled along the tree-lined path of the royal gardens. It was noon and the sun was shining brightly. She held Scamandrios gently in her arms and hummed him a lullaby – the lullaby that Hector always sang to his son. She hummed the lullaby softly, her soothing voice making her child smile with contentment. Mother and son walked down the path, their hearts silently calling for Hector.

Then, Andromache heard the bells. They weren't warning bells – they were intended for celebration. Instantly, Andromache's heart started to race as she started walking back towards the palace. _Could it be?_ she thought hopefully. She walked as quickly as she could while holding her son in her arms.

She reached the entrance hall and saw that King Priam was already standing at the top of the great stone steps, hopefully anticipating. Andromache gazed out onto the lands beyond the gate, and there they were.

Hector, Philana, Paris, and an entourage of soldiers walked through the gates of Troy. The Royal Children's return was a holiday for the Trojans. Thousands of onlookers lined the roads and stood on the rooftops, cheering and throwing petals of flowers in warm welcome.

But, the attention soon turned to the mystifying woman standing beside the younger prince. People whispered and pointed to the one who was rumored to be the most beautiful in the world. Was that Helen of Sparta? They couldn't tell.

Finally, the children reached the stone steps and walk up to their beaming father. Philana ran into her father's outstretched arms.

"My darling child," the king breathed. He hugged her tightly, trying to make up for all those months they had not seen each other.

"It is so wonderful to see you, father," Philana whispered. She felt so happy and relieved to be back home, she couldn't find her voice that was overpowered by her emotions.

Hector stepped up and bowed in fron of the king. "Father," he greeted.

"My son," the king returned, pulling his heir into a warm embrace.

Hector stepped aside and caught sight of Andromache. He rushed to his wife and held her to his chest, no words enough to express their bliss of being reunited. Andromache closed her eyes and breathed in Hector's scent which she had missed.

Hector and his wife pulled apart and Scamandrios gazed at his father. Hector broke into a wide smile and lifted his son into the air.

"You have grown!" Hector cried happily. "How handsome you've become."

"Just like his father," Andromache said warmly.

Paris and Helen strode up the stone steps, and all attention was on them. The high priests and generals gathered broke into whispers.

"Who is she?"  
"Isn't she the Spartan Queen?"  
"My, what beauty she beholds!"

"Paris," the Trojan king greeted warmly.

Paris bowed his head to his father and held his hand out to Helen. "Father, this is Helen."

Evryone watched with bated breath as they watched the beautiful Helen gracefully approach the king, her golden hair flowing in the wind. She bowed down in front of the king, paying respect.

The king looked from Paris to Helen and said, "Helen of Sparta?"

"No," Paris countered, his eyes shining. "Helen of Troy."

Hector watched his father. If the king was disturbed by this revelation,he did not show it. Instead, he leaned forward to kiss the former Spartan Queen's cheeks.

"I've heard rumors of your beauty, and for once, the gossips were true." The king spread his arms wide open, showing Helen all of Troy, and said, "Welcome, my princess."

Helen looked flustered and gratified. She did not expect such warm welcome. Troy's hospitality and kindness was far from the abusive leaders of Sparta.

"Come," announced the king, "you must be tired." He led all of them up the stairs and into the palace.

As all of them entered, a young girl, not much older than Philana, came hurrying up to them. She was wearing white robes of a temple acolyte.

"Briseis!" Philana exclaimed and ran to her cousin.

"Philana!" Briseis returned. They hugged each other enthusiastically. "Your long absence definitely made the palace a tad too silent."

"I wish I could say the same for when she was with us on the ships and in Sparta," said Paris and laughed as he apporached them. "There was never a silent moment with Philana around." Philana laughed and hit Paris' arm.

Paris moved forward and hugged Briseis. "Beloved cousin, your beauty grows with each new moon."

Briseis' cheeks flushed and she dipped her knee in deference. Then, Hector came and held his arms wide open. Briseis' face lit up and hugged the eldest prince.

"Did you miss me, little swan?" teased Hector.

Briseis nodded enthusiastically, and Hector noticed her robes. "A servant of Apollo now?" he said in awe.

"The young men of Troy were devasted when she chose the virgin robes," said the king as he joined them. A servant came forward, holding a tray of goblets of wine.

The king handed one to Paris and Hector and said, "I thank the gods for your safe return."

The king and princes raised their goblets and exclaimed, "To the gods!"

* * *

**Yipee! They finally returned home! Aren't they such a perfect family? Sorry it takes me a long time to update, but I do my best.**

**Thanks once again for the reviews! I really appreciate them and I love you all for reading my fic. And, sorry, Priestess, as much as I would love to do it, I can't kill Paris. It would really really make the story way different. Maybe in another fanfic? Lol.**

**Take care, everyone!**


	9. Onset of Reality

Last chapter:

_The Trojan children finally return to Troy to a very exciting welcome.

* * *

_

Hector stood at the balcony, at the end of the long hall lined with marmoreal depictions of the Olympians. He stood there, his hands gripping the rail, deep in thought. Soft footsteps and the rustle of robes broke his meditation.

"It's the will of the gods. Everything is in their hands," said King Priam from behind. Hector turned to look at his wizened father, who continued, "But I am surprised you let him bring her."

Hector hastily walked away from the balcony, his eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to control his temper. "If I'd let him fight Menelaus for her, you'd be burning a son's body instead of welcoming a daughter," he said darkly.

Priam closed his eyes at the thought. He sighed deeply. "We could bring peace envoys to Menelaus."

Hector shook his head. "You know Menelaus, he'd spear your envoy's heads to his gates," he scoffed.

"What would you have me do?" asked the king, completely torn between the right thing to do and the happiness of his son.

Hector took a step closer to his father and said, "Put her on a ship and send her home."  
Priam thought for a moment, walking towards the balcony and staring out at the city. "Women have always loved Paris, and he's loved them back," he mused. He glanced over at Hector. "But this is different. Something has changed in him. If we send her back, he will follow."

Hector stood beside his father and gestured to the city, teeming with life. "This is my country. These are my countrymen." Hector held his father by the shoulders and looked deep in his eyes, willing him to understand. "I don't want to see them suffer so my brother could have his prize."

Hector let go, and stared out once again at the city. He had his head down, and spoke firmly. "It's not just the Spartans coming after her. By now Menelaus has gone to Agamemnon, and Agamemnon's wanted to destroy us for years. Once we're out of the way he controls the seas."

The king shook his head and answered equally, "Enemies have been attacking us for centuries. Our walls still stand."

An uneasy silence followed. The tension between father and son grew, and Hector's frustration remained. Why couldn't his father understand? "Father, we can not win this war."

Priam turned and gazed at the statues of the Olympians before him. "Apollo watches over us. Even Agamemnon is no match for the gods."

Hector cast the statues a dark glance. "How many batallions does the sun god command?"

"Do not mock the gods," Priam answered rather forcefully.

Hector opened his mouth to say something, but he held his tongue.

The king's expression softened and paced the long hall. "Perhaps you have forgotten about the impossible birth of a certain princess?"

Hector did not reply, but he knew what his father was about to say.

"Philana was never meant to be born, not when all odds seemed opposed to it. Your mother's age, the war that was happening at the time. It was never meant to be," the king said in a distant voice as if he was replaying the memory in his mind.

Hector sighed. "Father, Philana's birth is a different story," he said softly.

Priam raised an eyebrow. "Do you think so? If the gods had been in favor of the birth of a Trojan, then he would be opposed to its fall. I promised on that day to dedicate my life to the gods. I do not intend to break my promise."

Hector took a deep breath. He knew his father had decided.

"For years, I've worked for peace," his father sighed. "Paris is a fool sometimes. I know that. But I'll fight a thousand wars before I let him die."

Hector looked past his father and out to the sea. His expression was dark, and his jaw set. "Forgive me father," he said stiffly, "but you won't be the one fighting."

He bowed and left the old king alone in the hall.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been very busy. Anyway, it seems as if my chapters are really short, but I want to keep each chapter to focus on just one event. I hope you liked this one. :P**

**Thanks again, as always, for the reviews! I really appreciate it! And Priestess, I'd be looking forward to that "How to Kill Paris" fanfic lol.**

**Take care y'all!**


	10. The Heavy Truth

Last chapter:

_Hector and Priam had a talk, voicing out their opposing views.

* * *

_

It was a cold night, and most of the people opted to bask in the warmth of the palace. Philana, however, headed deep into the gardens to a place she had long been dreaming about.

She followed the path she hasn't walked on for three months. With every step, she felt anxiety and nostalgia. She emerged from the bushes and there it was: the Trojan tree. It stood tall and strong in the middle of a bare clearing. Its large leaves swayed gently with the cool breeze, the soft rustling music to Philana' ears.

She gazed wide-eyed at the huge tree, wondering vaguely how fast it grew. Slowly, she approached the tree and touched its rough bark. It was a wonderful feel. She gazed up and saw specks of white through the dark green leaves.

"It bore flowers!" she whispered. Without hesitation, Philana climbed the huge trunk and onto the thick, strong branches. The cool air felt soothing against her hot cheeks. Carefully, Philana inched closer to a cluster of flowers with delicate white petals and smiled. The flowers were beautiful. She picked one flower and brought it to her nose, smelling the dainty fragrance.

For a long time, she sat there, legs swinging in the air, flower held to her chest. It's been a long time since she last saw these gardens, her favorite part of the palace. It was good to be home.

A twig cracked and Philana snapped out of her reverie. She peered through the leaves and saw an old man making his way to the three, smiling up at her. A golden circlet was in his hands.

"Do you mind sparing an old man of the trouble of climbing and join me on the ground?" asked the old king fondly.

Philana laughed lightly and gracefully descended the branches. She bowed before her father.

"I believe you dropped this," said the king and raised the golden circlet in his hand, "in your haste to go here."

Philana sighed and smiled sheepishly. "I do not like wearing it, father. It tells the people that we are…" she paused and frowned, "… _better_ than the rest."

The king chuckled and gently laid the circlet on his daughter's head. "Do not say that, Philana. It merely says that we, our family, are responsible for the well-being of Troy."  
Philana said nothing. She played with the stem of the flower, twirling it between her fingers.

"I see you have discovered our new treasure," said the king as he noticed the white flower in Philana's hand.

"It's beautiful, father," she breathed. "I did not know it could bear flowers."

The king chuckled and sat at a stone bench under the branches. "Sometimes the gods tease us with little surprises."

Philana smiled and sat beside the king. "You've taken good care of the Trojan tree."

The king wrapped an arm around his daughter and pulled her closer to his side. "If the tree meant my love for my children, then I would be a fool to let it wither and die."

Philana sighed and laid her head on her father's chest. "I will never leave your side again, father."

"Why is that?" asked the king.

"It is awful," Philana answered, closing her eyes in remorse. "Everything foreign reminded me of how I longed for home. And Hector and Paris are rarely around to keep me company. I would rather get lost in the gardens forever than go to another voyage away from Troy and away from you, even for one day."

"You were very persistent on going with your brothers," the king pointed out. "I did try to hold you back."

"Hector's exact words," mumbled Philana.

The king chuckled softly and stroke Philana's soft mane. "It was quite lonely to be wandering around the palace and not hearing any mischievous laughter."

Philana glanced at her father's teasing smile. "You know, my dear child, that I love you, don't you?"

"Yes, of course," Philana answered and looked at her father.

"And you know that I have always loved you, with all my heart. And I always, ALWAYS, will."

Philana nodded slowly, frowning at her father's sudden change of behavior.

The king sighed heavily. "The gods have blessed us with such a mighty warrior that is your brother. Troy will be in good hands."

"Father…" Philana muttered uncertainly. "What do you mean?"  
The king smiled and shook his head. "My bones, muscles, and sometimes even my mind, do not work as well as they used to. I am not getting any younger, my child."

"But…" Philana stuttered, lost for words. Certainly, the king doesn't mean…

"I have served Troy to my greatest ability," he said, staring into the night sky, "and I believe I could do no more."

"Don't say that, father," Philana whispered sadly. Though she disagreed thoroughly with what her father was saying, she knew what he was implying, and even she couldn't deny that her father's time is nearing its end.

"Philana," sighed the king as he kissed her on the forehead, "you are a brilliant woman. You are barely the young girl I used to chase after through these very gardens. I know you will do well."

"I cannot lose you, father, not now, not ever," Philana whispered, her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Oh, you will never lose me, my child," the king said soothingly. "When I have left this world, I will eternally be at your side."

"No…" Philana whispered again, having lost the strength to hold back her tears. She shivered slightly, and it was not because of the cool night air. "Why are you saying that all of a sudden?" she demanded weakly.

The king closed his eyes and rested his head on Philana's. "It is not my nature to deny things when it so plainly presents itself to me. I have felt this for a long time, and I thought it better to prepare you than take you by surprise." The king's voice was light, but Philana caught the sad tone.

Philana just sighed and said nothing. Recognizing defeat, she let her tears flow and held her father close.

The king looked down at his daughter. It pained him to see her in tears, and it hurt him even more that he was to leave his daughter at such a young age. "I will always be by your side," he whispered.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit longer than the last, but still short I think. Oh well. Again, thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! And special thanks to Priestess, whoregularly follows the story :D**


End file.
